


Tres Leches watches Saving Private Ryan

by HelloDrerickaRulzHT3



Series: Tres Leches [1]
Category: Book of Life (2014), Saving Private Ryan (1998)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heavy Angst, Meta, World War II, comedy ending, heavy spoilers, just movie characters, movie characters watching a movie, watch the movie first.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3/pseuds/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3
Summary: Exactly what the title says, majorly angst.
Relationships: María Posada/Manolo Sánchez
Series: Tres Leches [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919689





	Tres Leches watches Saving Private Ryan

Joaquín rolled up his blue collar sweatshirt paired with white sweatpants, as he put the disc in. Manolo and Maria were sitting on the couch, waiting for him to start the movie. 

Manolo was in a red t-shirt with Dia de los Muertos designs on it, with plain black pants to match. Maria was also wearing black pants on with Dia de los Muertos designs on hers and a plain red shirt to match. Manolo gave Maria a sweet kiss on the lips as Joaquín’s successful grunt, indicated that he was successful in completing the task.

Joaquín plopped down onto a blue chair next to the flat screen tv. He glanced at the two lovebirds on the couch, who were still kissing. He cleared his throat and started the movie. This made Manolo look at his honorary brother in utter shock and embarrassment.

Joaquín blushed and resumed watching the title screen show the title of the movie, “Saving Private Ryan”. 

The movie opens as a man at a grave, stands at a fallen comrades gravesite as the movie then flashbacks into the gruesome scenes of Normandy, on D-Day. 

Joaquin visually grimaces as soldiers are blown to bits left and right. His eyes reflecting great pain and sorrow. Manolo has to look away, as Maria comforts him.

Joaquín almost can’t stand all the violence, when the scene switches to the War Department in Washington D.C. where Joaquín has another pained expression on his face when the characters mention that Ryan had three brothers and unbeknownst to his brother have all perished in a short time of each other.

Manolo openly started sobbing at that. Gravely reminding him, of how his father must have felt when he, himself had died.  
Joaquín got up and went behind the couch and gave him a heartfelt hug. His arms wound tightly around his waist as he let his honorary brother cry into his sleeve. Maria slowly rubbed her esposo’s shoulder in comfort.

The movie still went on but the three very close friends were tightly wrapped each other in a hug as Manny began calming down. Joaquín gave him some tissues as he went to sit back down into the plush blue chair. The movie was to the point where the ragtag soldiers from different cultures and backgrounds without ever having been in war before, fought alongside one another, together.

As the movie went on Joaquín was so focused on the ragtag team of soldiers fighting. He was enamored by, Miller deciding to neutralize a German machine gun position at a derelict radar station, despite his men's misgivings. 

Manolo again has to look away while, Wade is killed in the process. Maria nodded at Upham's urging, Miller declines to execute a surviving German soldier, and sets him free. 

All three were relieved to see Ryan, alive and well at Ramelle, where Ryan among a small group of paratroopers are preparing to defend the key bridge against an imminent German attack. 

Manolo’s heart again breaks upon when Miller tells Ryan that his brothers are dead, and that he was ordered to bring him home. 

Joaquín nods in full understanding when Ryan is distressed about his brothers, but is unwilling to leave his post.

Then the point of the movie comes when, the ragtag group, while they inflict heavy damage on the Germans, nearly all of the paratroopers, along with Jackson, Mellish and Horvath, are killed; Upham is immobilized by fear. The trio of friends have actually pause the movie to cry as their sorrow rings within Joaquin’s house. 

They again cry when they watch as Miller takes his last final breaths. The movie then transitions back to the present. The veteran standing at the grave was Private Ryan the entire time, who was standing at Miller’s grave, saluting him as he walks away as the movie fades to black as the credits roll.

Finally, Joaquín shouts, “I called it!!” Literally, startling Manolo into falling over and off the couch. Maria just laughs and pulls her husband up into her arms.


End file.
